The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized mobile devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, etc. has correspondingly triggered a growing need for smaller sized photography modules contained therein. Size reductions may be contributed from various aspects of the mobile devices, which includes not only the charge coupled device (CCD) and the complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), but also the optical imaging lens mounted therein. When reducing the size of the optical imaging lens, however, achieving good optical characteristics becomes a challenging problem.
The conventional optical imaging lenses generally have six lens elements. Since less number of the lens elements, the total length of the conventional optical imaging lenses could be limited to a certain length range. However, the ever-increasing demand for high standard productions, such as 12 million pixels smart phones or digital cameras, etc. has correspondingly triggered a growing need for high resolution and high quality. Therefore, there is needed to develop an optical imaging lens having six lens elements for high specification products.